The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Electric and hybrid electric vehicles often use sources of high voltage such as battery packs or fuel cells that deliver direct current (DC) to drive vehicle motors, electric traction systems, and other vehicle systems. These systems typically include power inverters to convert the DC input from the power source to a 3-phase alternating current (AC) output compatible with electric motors and electric components. The 3-phase AC output is typically distributed via 3-phase conductors to drive vehicle motors, electric traction systems and other vehicle systems.
It is known for a skin effect to occur when AC is transmitted over various conductors within electric and hybrid electric systems. The skin effect is a phenomenon wherein the AC has the tendency to crowd toward the surface of the conductor. The depth of penetration of the current can be referred to as the skin depth. The occurrence of skin effect undesirably increases the resistance to AC current flowing through the conductor.